


Planet of Sunsets

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - SciFi, F/F, Fluff, Sci-Fi, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Calliope/Roxy* written for HWC Bonus Round 1</p>
<p>A wandering pilot meets a sweet princess who loves sunsets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet of Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I love CalliRoxy and there should be more of them together everywhere *^*

It was the fifth time she had passed by that small planet, flying with her small ship across the midnight space.

It wasn’t a very recognizable planet, just one like any other, with a lot of water and a lot of continents and people living in there. The only interesting thing was that it rotated around a really big sun, and that made for the best sunsets in this side of the galaxy… or so Roxy Lalonde, entrepreneur pilot, had been told.

After the fifth time she had been travelling close by, she felt it would be nice to land somewhere on it and actually see if all that hype about the sunsets was real or not, so she did just that, with her sputtering ship lowering across the atmosphere until it landed, just on the side of a cute little lake and a not so little, but so very cute, castle.

Roxy watched her ship, noticing the few bumps and scratches she’d gotten while escaping a group of asteroids on the way to Vega, and decided that she had enough time to get it fixed before the sunset.

She glanced over at the castle, wondering if there would be engineers there that she could hire, then nodded to herself and started walking down the small, straight path that ran on the edge of the lake.

The day was beautiful, and the sky was just as blue as the sky on Roxy’s home planet, and the smell of flowers and grass surrounding her almost made her feel nostalgic; it was quite a nice planet, and it was always on the way for her usual job, so maybe she could find herself a small apartment there, and it would save her some money for the fuel…

So deep she was in her thoughts, that she did not notice a person appearing from behind a tree. And the person, so deep she also was in her own thoughts, missed the pilot’s presence as well, and so would fate, they collided in a heap, falling on the floor with a strangled cry of surprise.

Roxy was not the most graceful person, or pilot, and she found herself pinned to the ground by the body of someone sitting on her back.

With a soft ‘oof’ sound, she tried to gather her own bearings, and then focused on the person keeping her to the ground; she had the darkest green skin she’d ever seen in someone living, and while she couldn’t quite see her face from her position, she could see the head had no hair, and from the tilt, there was a bright green dot on the visible cheek. The person was also dressing very neatly, with a beautiful blue puffy dress that Roxy had only seen in princesses belonging to her fairy tale books.

Oh my.

“Uhm, you’re sitting on my back and my butt hurts,” she told the other person, puffing out her cheeks and shuffling a bit.

“Oh, oh! Please forgive me!” the princess moved instantly to her feet, standing a bit away from her and offering Roxy a green hand with very long, sharp claws.

“Wow,” Roxy intelligently murmured at the sight, then grasped the offered hand with a smile and allowed the princess to help her to her feet too. “Hi! I didn’t see you!”

Now that she could see her in the face, Roxy realised that the face of the princess was almost a skull, and she had a pair of really big, bright green eyes. Roxy had never seen someone like this princess anywhere, and she’d travelled far and wide across the space!

“My name is Roxy,” she added when she realised the princess wouldn’t be speaking up anytime soon. “Did it hurt when you fell on my back?”

“No! No, I’m fine!” the princess looked apologetic, and Roxy shrugged with a smile. “Ah, my name is Calliope!”

Roxy looked around. The castle was still far away, but if this cute alien princess lived there, maybe she could save herself a trip by asking first…

“I came here to watch the sunset,” she said, and watched the princess brighten up instantly. “But there’s still a lot of time to go and I don’t want to get bored out of my mind, so I thought I’d get my ship fixed a bit. Do you have engineers over at your place?” she pointed at the castle.

Calliope, although surprised by the casual speech of the pilot, didn’t seem annoyed by the question. “No, not currently. We had one, but he had to go to the nearby town because he used up all his spare parts to build a robot”.

“A robot? Now that’s cool!” Roxy smiled even more, then realised that meant the castle had nobody that could help. “Is the town nearby?”

“It’s a couple hours that way,” Calliope replied. “But you won’t see the sunset as well as you can from here, the town is near the mountains, so you’ll miss all the colours!”

Roxy had her priorities set straight. “I’ll stay here then! The ship can get fixed another day! So, are sunsets here really so beautiful?”

Once again, she had the privilege to watch Calliope’s face brighten up in happiness. “Oh, they are gorgeous, really! I always set aside some time to watch it, and I never get tired!”

“We can watch it together then? So you can tell me what to expect,” Roxy winked, and Calliope smiled at her. “Not every day you can say you’ve spent time with a real princess!”

Calliope waved one hand. “It’s not as nice as you make it seem, my brother keeps messing with all my stuff and we have to share all the responsibilities, but he just runs away all the time to bother our engineer… ”

Roxy giggled as Calliope continued to talk about her badly behaved brother, and all the times he’d sneaked into the engineer’s rooms to annoy him or misplace his stuff. Apparently that was why he’d started building robots, so they would keep Calliope’s brother out of the way.

As they chatted, feeling like friends despite having met just minutes before, the two girls sat down on the edge of the lake, feet dangling into the clear waters, splashing droplets at one another.

At some point, Calliope walked away, only to return with a handful of wild berries that she assured Roxy were fine to eat, so they had a late snack while the sky slowly turned darker.

Roxy could see Calliope’s attention turning to the sky, almost as if basking in the slightest changes, and giggled to herself, observing the way Calliope’s voice trailed out, her eyes focused on the slowly sinking sky.

“You really like sunsets, huh?”

Calliope nodded. “Yes! I write stories sometimes, about the sun and the moon and the night, but it’s nothing special…” she paused. “About watching the sunset with people too, people who aren’t my brother. Not that Caliborn would ever watch the sunset…” she coughed, looking back up at the sky.

After a moment, Roxy found herself entranced as well, because the sky was quickly turning orange, then red, colours flaring above them, tinging all the clouds as well, and casting an orangey light that even made Roxy’s skin turn redder.

It was really gorgeous, and she’d have to thank her friend for telling her about the sunsets.

She glanced over at Calliope, and found her completely focused on the sun disappearing behind the horizon, green eyes burning with pleasure and love.

Roxy really wanted to ask her more things –would she ever leave her planet, if only to see sunsets on other planets?– but found herself falling silent, unable to break this weird, comfortable moment with words.

Only when the sun was finally gone, and all the reds had slowly melted to violets and then dark blues, did Calliope blink and turn towards the foreign pilot, smiling gently at her.

“Wasn’t it beautiful?” she asked, voice still swollen with happiness.

“Yeah,” Roxy had to admit, rubbing her arms. “Ya got anywhere I can rent to sleep? It’s getting cold and I’m famished!”

“You can stay with me at the castle, we have a lot of space and I’d love some company that’s not my brother!”

Roxy wasn’t one to bashfully reject heartfelt offers, so she nodded, and had the pleasure to be tugged down the road by a very pleased princess, who really seemed to enjoy her presence, if not as much as watching sunsets, at least a good amount.

Well, maybe there was more to this small planet than its nice sunsets, and Roxy was in the perfect position to enjoy all the perks of having a very cute friend to share stories with.

And maybe the next sunset, too.

 


End file.
